A Place Called Home
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Mike is planning a Thanksgiving dinner for his friends. He hopes that it's the best that it can be even though he is missing just one thing. AU; M/M


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**A/N: I would like to wish everyone a very Happy Thanksgiving. I hope you enjoy.  
><strong>

**A Place Called Home**

Mike stood over the sink, finishing up the dishes. He decided to use the good dishes for the party because he wanted his Thanksgiving party to be perfect. He wanted everyone to enjoy themselves and be happy and full from the meal that he was creating. He spent much of Wednesday night and early morning getting things ready for today. He had two hams slow baking as well as a turkey. He had another turkey ready to be fried. Randy and Alex were bringing the desserts while John and Heath prepared the sides. Their boyfriends were bringing drinks and snack foods for the game. Hunter and Kofi were bringing over several slabs of barbeque ribs.

The doorbell rang and the door opened.

"Mikey!" Alex called.

"Kitchen," Mike answered.

Alex entered with two pies.

"Thanks, Alex," Mike stated as he took them. "I'm going to put them on the dessert table."

"I have more," Alex said.

"Does he ever," Alberto replied, carrying in a tray of cookies.

"What else did you make?" Mike asked as he took the cookies.

"He made two pumpkin pies, two pecan pies, two sweet potato pies, and two trays of cookies," Alberto replied.

"Goodness," Mike said. "What's Randy bringing?"

"I have a peach cobbler, banana pudding, a Red Velvet Cake, a Pound Cake, and a Pineapple Cake," Randy replied as he walked in and placed one of the cakes onto the table.

"This is going to be a great Thanksgiving," Mike said.

Both cars were emptied and snacks were set up in the entertainment room which was more like a mini movie theater.

Mike checked on the ham and smiled. "Almost done," he said as he poured coke over the baking meat.

"When are we frying the turkey?" Randy asked.

"When everyone gets here," Mike replied as he closed the oven door. "It'll take about an hour for the turkey to fry and some resting time."

Randy nodded.

"Is Glenn hungry now?" Mike cheekily asked.

"He's always hungry," Alex replied as he leaned against a counter. "Do you know what Heath and Cena are bringing?"

"Heath said something about greens and string beans...not sure," Randy said.

"Yeah. Collard greens, string beans, mac and cheese, and potato salad," Alex said.

Mike smiled and added, "John's responsible for the dressing, gravy, pasta salad, and green bean casserole."

Randy nodded. "Man, I'm going to spend most of my time in the gym this weekend."

The guys laughed. Mike took the turkey out of the oven and let it rest.

"Why don't we just go ahead and put the turkey on?" Alex asked. "That way it can rest while we wait."

"I was thinking that," Mike said. "The oil's ready if you want to put it on."

"I'll do it," Randy replied.

Mike grabbed a covered pot and handed it to him. Randy went outside and slowly dropped the turkey in. Alex went and answered the door while Mike set the table with his good dishes.

"Hi, Kofi," Alex greeted.

"Hi," the African said. He held a large serving dish what was covered in aluminum foil. "Hunter has the other dish."

Alex let Kofi in. "Just ask were Mike where you should put that."

"Can do."

Alex watched Hunter walk up with another serving dish.

"Hunter," Alex greeted.

The larger man nodded.

"The rest of the guys are in the entertainment room."

"Cool." Hunter placed his dish next to Kofi's and went to join the other men.

Alex went into the kitchen and sat beside the young black man. "What's up with Hunter?"

"We got cock-blocked several times these past few days," Kofi answered.

"Damn," Randy said with a shake of his head.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"First, Stephanie dropped by," Kofi answered. "She wanted Hunter back and was sorry about what happened between them. She was very apologetic about sleeping with Nash. Then, Shawn puts his nose into our business, saying that we shouldn't be together and stuff like that. Then, Hunter's boss decides that he wanted Hunter to work during his vacation. Luckily, his boss's wife slapped some sense into the man. Our dog was killed. We were fooling around and I fell. Had to go to the hospital...ended up with a concussion."

The other three men stared at him.

"Dude," Mike breathed.

Alex hugged the black man. Randy and Mike came and hugged him as well.

"At least, he doesn't have to work," Mike said.

Kofi nodded.

"How was your dog killed?" Randy asked.

"Another dog got loose and attacked our baby," Kofi replied.

"Man," Alex said.

Glenn entered and announced, "John and Mark will be running a little late. Mark had to go run an errand."

"Okay," Mike said. "By the time, they get here, the turkey should be done."

"Nice," Glenn replied. He rubbed his stomach and smacked.

Randy went over to him and kissed his boyfriend. "I love you, my silly man."

"I'm a hungry man." Glenn slapped Randy's ass before going back to the other guys.

Alex and Kofi chuckled while Mike checked the ham. He smiled and pulled it out to let it rest.

"That ham looks good," Kofi said.

"Thank you," Mike replied.

They went to watch the game. All the while, Mike and Randy checked on the turkey. Soon, it was time to take the turkey out and they let it rest.

"Howdy, howdy," Heath greeted as he opened the door.

"Hey, guys," Mike greeted. "In the kitchen."

Randy nodded at the ginger. He went back to slicing the ham.

Alex and Kofi took a slice.

"My God, Mike," Alex drooled.

"This is the shit," Kofi replied.

"Thanks," the blond said.

The sides were set onto the side table beside the ribs. Mike craved into the fried turkey while Randy sliced into the baked bird.

The doorbell rang and Kofi went to answer. "Hey, hey."

Cena and Mark smiled at him.

"Sorry, we're late," John replied.

"That's fine," Kofi replied. "We're almost ready."

They brought in their things. A black woman followed them in.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hello," Kofi said. "Who are you?"

"My adopted daughter," Mark said with a grin.

The woman scrunched up her face. "Ew."

"Say what?" Mark asked.

"You heard." The woman looked to Kofi. "My name's Dominic and I bought cranberry sauce."

"Damnit!" Mike cursed. "I knew I was forgetting something."

"Have no fear, citizen. Dom is here." She struck a super hero pose and smiled.

"She's funny," Heath replied. "I like her."

She opened two cans and placed the sweet-tart fruit onto a plate. She sliced them so it would be easier for people two grab.

"Dinner's ready," Mike replied.

Grace was said by Mark and everyone grabbed their plates and served themselves.

"This is really ribs," Dom replied.

"Thanks," Hunter said. "Kofi marinated them and I just cooked them up."

"Ah, teamwork. I like that."

"So, Dominic, right?" Randy asked.

She nodded.

"How do you know Mark and John?"

"I'm an instructor at the gym they work-out at. I didn't have any plans for Thanksgiving seeing my parents left the States for vacation," she replied.

"I hope you don't mind me bringing her," Mark said.

"I would rather have her here than by herself for Thanksgiving," Mike replied.

Dom smiled. "Home is where the heart is."

Mike looked upon his friends and smile. His party was going some what perfectly. He met a new friend and liked her quirky ways. He was glad that everyone enjoyed the meal. The party could be perfect if only...

"Happy Thanksgiving!" a man greeted.

Mike looked over to the man. He brought his hands to his mouth.

"What? You're not going to say anything?"

The blond got out of his seat quickly and ran into the man's awaiting arms. "Dwayne! I thought...I thought you weren't coming home."

"Baby...I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Mike stared at his lover for the longest time. He could not speak. He just stared.

"Note to self," Dom replied, "when you want Mike to go speechless, bring that guy."

Everyone chuckled.

"Hello, my friend," Dom replied in an old man's voice. "Stay awhile."

Zeke stared at here. "Isn't that from a game?"

"Diablo...," she said with wide eyes.

"I like her," Heath replied.

Dwayne chuckled.

After everyone had their fill (Glenn and Dom had three plates), everyone congregated to the entertainment room.

"How can someone so little eat so much?" Randy asked.

Heath poked Dom's stomach, causing her to giggle.

Kofi's eyes lit up. "She's like the Pillsbury Dough Boy." He poked her.

"I can't believe she kept up with Glenn," Hunter replied as he stood over her, looking down at her. He reached over and poked her stomach.

"She is not a toy," Mark replied.

"But she's so cute and fun," Heath said.

Dwayne turned on the television and Waiting to Exhale was playing. The men groaned, but Dom sang Exhale (Shoop Shoop) along with Whitney. The men stared at her.

"I want to Karaoke," Mike said.

Dwayne chuckled and said, "Okay."

He went about setting up the machine and sound system. "Who's up first?"

Everyone remained still.

"ME!" Dom replied and stepped up to the plate. She looked to Mike and Dwayne. "This is for you two."

"Oh boy," Dwayne muttered.

_"Your eyes as blue as the ocean, And baby I'm lost out at sea. Did the sun just come out or did you smile at me? I've been trying to ask you but I can't seem to speak. Was it love at first sight 'cause I walked by last week."_

Mike looked to Dwayne and smiled. The older man patted his lap and Mike went to him. He pecked Dwayne's lips several times.

"I love you," Mike whispered.

"I love you too, baby," the older man replied.

_"You're as cute as a button. The things you do sure are something. Are you running out of breath from running through my head, all night?"_

Everyone had fun singing and dancing well into the night. While the boys were singing, Dom took it upon herself to package the food and wash the dirtied dishes. When it was time to leave, everyone was surprised on the quick clean up and personally wrapped food. They said their good-byes, leaving the two love struck men to themselves.

Dwayne put away the Karaoke machine and made his way to their bedroom. He opened the door and stared at a naked Mike laying amongst white sheets and fluffy pillows.

"Baby," the older man breathed.

Mike smiled. "Thought maybe you wanted to have a little romp before bed."

Dwayne nodded and quickly stripped. He crawled into bed and hovered over the younger man. Mike moved his legs so they were on either side of his lover. Dwayne leaned down and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. He moved one hand down Mike's body and to his already wet and stretched pucker.

"You prepped yourself?" Dwayne asked.

"I didn't want to wait," Mike said. "It's been so long."

Dwayne nodded, took one of Mike's well toned legs, and placed it over his shoulder. He teased Mike's entrance, enjoying the moans that came from his young lover. He pushed in the tip and pulled out. He pushed it in again and pulled out once more.

"Dwayne..."

He smiled and pushed himself further in. "Still tight."

They stared into each others' eyes as Dwayne moved in and out of Mike. Breathe haggard, body glistened in sweat, eyes blown, and blood pumped. Mike stroked himself to Dwayne's thrusts. The older man let go of Mike's leg and leaned onto his forearms.

"Dwayne," Mike repeated over and over like a mantra until it was just a whisper.

Both men came. Dwayne still pumped into Mike until he was empty. They lazily kissed each other.

"I missed you so much," Mike whispered.

"I missed you too, baby."

"I really thought you weren't coming."

Dwayne smiled. "I thought so too, but I wouldn't miss Thanksgiving with you. In the five years we've been together, have I ever missed one?"

Mike shook his head. "It's very rare that we can be home together."

"Sweetheart," Dwayne placed his hand over Mike's heart, "as long as I'm in your heart and you're in my heart and no matter where we're at, we're home."

Mike smiled. "Hold me?"

Dwayne grinned broadly. He pulled out and rolled off of Mike onto his side. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and held him tight. He smiled as he listened to Mike's slowed breathing. He knew that his young lover was asleep.

"I'll ask him in the morning."

With that, Dwayne fell asleep as well with the thought of always coming home to his loving husband.

**~Das Ende~**


End file.
